Benjamin (RHG)
|-|Benjamin= |-|Transformed Benjamin= Summary Benjamin's origin is a mystery: he seems to have appeared many times in the course of history, being apparently immortal, showing no sign of aging and he's usual to disappear for set periods to avoid people's attention about his nature and powers. The only possible viable speculation is that he may be of British origin, given his accent. Voices around actually murmur that his main activity is capturing fighters to imprison them inside a magical virtual reality, where they are forced to fight each others to the death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A, Higher when transformed, High 4-C with Reality Warping Name: Benjamin Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: Late 20s physically, Unknown chronologically Classification: Human/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Skilled with a variety of melee and ranged weapons, Skilled in had to hand combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight (Naturally and with his Jetpack), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Body Control (Can increase his muscle mass and extend his limbs), Hair Manipulation (Can use his facial hair as extendable tentacles), Possession, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into a dragon and a flock of crows), Earth Manipulation (Can create moving pillars of stone as well as stone weapons), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can set his weapons on fire, can turn his wand into a fire breathing dragon, and can breathe fire), Air Manipulation (Can create pockets of air that allow him to breathe underwater), Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Holy Manipulation (Able to create holy crosses that can dispel demons), Darkness Manipulation (Can breathe a cloud of darkness to blind the opponent, Can turn into an intangible shadow), Matter Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Summoning (Shadow Monkeys), Transformation, Weapon Creation (Can create weapons and equipment from thin air), Can create invisible weapons, Can steal part of his opponent's powers and combine them with his own, Limited Vector Manipulation (Can manipulate the vectors of his attacks to increase their power, and the vectors of his opponent's attacks to make them weaker), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Defeated Blue, Syrius, Luther, Archanine, Ichimaruu, and MicWizard), Higher when transformed, Large Star level with Reality Warping (Created the Benjamin Games pocket reality, which includes a sun in the sky) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Arzon) Lifting Strength: Class T (Should be comparable to Bog and Larry) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class, Higher when transformed Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level, Higher when transformed Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range to hundreds of kilometers with his powers, Interplanetary with his strongest reality warping Standard Equipment: Magic Top Hat, Wand, A sword he keeps in his stomach Intelligence: Very High (Benjamin is a highly skilled fighter, being proficient in hand to hand combat as well as a variety of melee and ranged weaponry. He is also recognized as one of the most if not the single most powerful mage in the world, being able to use a wide range of abilities in order to maintain completely unpredictable in combat. Benjamin is also credited with one of the best combat records in the Dojo, having only one loss to his name solely due to the match timer running out before he could win, though he ended up killing his opponent (Syrius) anyway, and having fought and defeated hundreds of skilled fighters with a variety of abilities throughout his lifetime.) Weaknesses: Can lose his temper when faced with unexpected reactions from his enemy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stage Performer: Reality Bending:' Benjamin is a highly skilled mage and illusionist, capable of using an array of magical abilities. His greatest strength comes from being able to freely use his power, resulting in most of his attacks being completely unpredictable. His extreme flexibility comes from a single trait of his power: Benjamin is able to convert any kind of magic trick used by stage performers into reality, effectively resulting in giving him the capability to bend reality to his will. **'Magic Top Hat:' Benjamin's signature piece of equipment is his magic top hat from which he can summon a variety of weapons, such as a minigun. He can also summon a group of shadow monkeys to fight alongside him or to protect him if he is injured. **'Magic Wand:' While a surprisingly effective melee weapon in his hands, he can also transform his wand into a number of weapons, such as a single or a pair of hand guns, a fire breathing dragon head, a harpoon gun, a gauntlet, a sub-machine gun, and explosive playing cards. By placing his wand into his top hat, it becomes a jetpack, granting him flight. **'Weapon Theft:' Benjamin warps reality to steal the opponent's weapon. **'Equipment Creation:' Benjamin is able to create numerous weapons and equipment from seemingly thin air. While he usually uses this ability to create his wand, and recreate it should it be destroyed, he has used this power to create a variety of objects, including throwing stars, jet engines, and knuckledusters. **'Matter Bending:' Benjamin is capable of manipulating matter in a variety of ways, from turning one of his arms into a metal gauntlet to turning his wand into guns. **'Gravity Flip:' By making a circle with his fingers and turning it, Benjamin can change the flow of gravity in the general vicinity, either by turning it sideways, so the opponent perpetually falls parallel to the ground, or flipping it completely upside down, resulting in the opponent being forcibly pulled into space. **'Hypnosis:' By casting an illusion and inserting false memories into his opponent's mind, Benjamin can place his opponent in a deep trance, manipulating their mind so thoroughly that even if their bodies are horribly mutilated they will remain docile and under his control. *'Benjamin Games:' A pocket dimension created when Benjamin pushes his reality warping powers to the absolute limit. It is a massive battlefield that Benjamin uses to trap fighters he has captured inside of so he can force them to do battle for his amusement. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Wand Users Category:Card Users Category:Spear Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Hair Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4